Wishing Star
by darkyamilover
Summary: Joey and Kaiba both have feelings for eachother, but they dont know how to tell eachother.Both are suffering from the absence of the other. Will a wish on a star give them the courage they need? JxK one-shot


D.Y.L: HI! I think I'll start a new fic, I only have one out at the moment, which still has a lot to go but what the hell?

Yami: Whats the pairing in this one?

D.Y.L: You'll just have to find out when I get to it evil grin

Yami:... Meanie pouts

D.Y.L: Awwwww, ur so cute!

Yami: so you'll tell me!

D.Y.L: not that cute, lol

Yami: fine meanie

D.Y.L: Anyways this is a one shot, hope u like it! I don't own yugioh!

Yami: and don't forget to review after u read:)

Joey's POV

I shivered as the wind blew through my blonde hair, my face felt like ice, my legs were frozen. Yet, my mind was on none of this, yes, my thoughts were about a certain young man. A young sexy, blue eyed CEO to be exact. Seto Kaiba, the guy I have always loved, even through our bickering I could sense the love, and affection that was between us. To me he was perfect, I mean he could have a bit of an aggressive streak, but that's what makes me love him so much.

But, I could never have him, he could never love me back. He hates me, he hates seeing me, he hates being in the same room as me. When we fight my heart wrenches at all the things he says t me, I want to cry at times, but cant. I fight back so that my true feelings never come out. Yet, lately I cant get my mind off him, it's almost as if his face is engraved in my mind. As I sit downat a park bench, I look up to see a beautiful night sky, twinkling with stars, but one was the brightest of all.

" Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, I wish for the love of my life to love me back" As I said the chant, a tear fell down my cheek at the thought of how stupid I sounded, I was wishing on a star! Of all things, but my heart still tugged at it, that there still is hope that my feelings will be returned.

Seto's POV

I couldn't seem to get my mind off of him, that little honey brown eyed beauty, so cute like a puppy. Joey Wheeler, my supposed enemy, how I love him so, so deeply that tears were running down my face. I was crying, I never cry. He was so perfect to me, so cute. I loved him with all my heart. Even though the weather was freezing, I was sweating bullets. I was losing my mind!

I looked up and a beautiful pearl white star twinkled above me, I couldn'tbelieve I was doing this, but it gives me hope.

" Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight, I wish for the love of my life to love me back"

My heart was almost shattered at the thought of not being with him. I hope so much that my wish was answered. As I walked on, I saw a figure sitting on a nearby bench crying silently with his head hung. As I walked closer, I could make out the figure, it was... Joey Wheeler!

"...Joey?" I whispered out.

He instantly stopped crying and slowly looked up. I could see the surprise in his eyes.

".. Kaiba?"

"Joey Why are you crying?" I hated seeing him like this, I wanted to sit next to him and pull him into my arms, but couldn't.

"Cr-Crying? Who's crying? I'm not crying!" He said wiping the tears from his eyes. I chuckled, at this.

" You expect me to believe that?" I asked

" I wished you did, why would you care why I cry anyway? You are the reason I cry!"

"I-I make you cry?" I was horrified, I knew I used to make Joey mad with my remarks, but never wanted to drive him to cry!

" What do you think? Being called a dog is a compliment? That being given nasty looks everywhere you go is a joy?" He said with growing anger in his voice.

" I..."

" Save it Kaiba! What! You think being put down at everything you say is fun? You think being called a poor little worthless puppy is enjoyable!"

I was totally speechless, his anger was overflowing he then got up from the bench

" No Kaiba, its not a good feeling, it's actually a feeling that grows deep inside you, and grows and grows and grows! until you feel like the lowest life form on the earth! It feels even worse that it comes from someone who!..." Why did he stop? " It feels even worse, when it comes from someone who you... love and care so deeply for, from someone who means the world to you, from someone you adore, and would give up anything for!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he sobbed heavily and turned around. Did he just say, he...loves me?

Joey's POV

I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes, the tears wouldn't stop. I told him, I told him I love him, now he'll tell everyone, and make a fool out of me and mock me for the rest of my life! I suddenly jumped when I heard the thunder rumbling in the sky, the rain fell down mercilessly making me tremble with fright and the coldness of the rain against my skin.

" Kaiba..., go ahead! GO tell everyone that your little puppy dog is in love with you! Go make my-"

My thoughts and words were interrupted by a pair of lips claiming mine. My eyes flew open as I saw Kaiba, and he was kissing me! What? How? Why? I couldn' think, I kissed back, my arms flew around his neck, bringing him closer, I felt so complete, so warm even in the rain. His tongue probed my mouth and entered my moist cavern. I moan and a shiver went up my spine as his tongue touched mine. We battled for power over the other. At the end he won. We parted, and drew in long gasps of air.

"...Kaiba? Why?"I was so confused

" I love you my puppy." My face instantly lit up with happiness.

" You, love me?" I was so happy! Yet a bit reluctant.

" Yes, I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my body and soul, I love you."

3rd person POV

With that the two lovers shared their eternal love and lust for each other, both lovers taking in all the love and warmth the other gives under the night sky, the rain drops covered their bodies, but their love protected them . The rain eventually stopped and the clouds cleared away, as the two lovers embraced in each other's presence they gazed up at the beautiful and mysterious night sky, and always remembering that wishes do come true.

D.Y.L: Hope you liked it! It was kinda crappy though I think atleast...

Yami: The couple was okay

D.Y.L: Who asked for your opinion?

Yami: uhhhhh

D.Y.L: lol anyways please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
